


Stars

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: City boy Connor, Fluff, Lets just pretend connor used to live in new york, M/M, Road Trip Plans, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Evan takes Connor outside of the house at three in the morning to stargaze, since Connor lived in New York for most of his life, and hasn't seen a full starry sky.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 50





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF
> 
> Background: An AU where Connor lived in NYC for most of his life

“It's three in the morning, Evan, have you lost your fucking mind?” Connor grumbled sleepily.

“N-no, I don't think so.” Evan replied. “I-I’ve wanted to show you- I wanna show you something. Something you c-couldn't see back in New York.” Connor rolled out of bed to stand next to Evan.

“Do I need to put a shirt on?” he asked. Evan giggled. 

“Only if you wanna stay warm.”

-

Connor put a shirt on.

The pair crept downstairs, trying not to wake Heidi. They hopped the last step, since it always made a noise, and Evan led Connor outside.

“Come here, Con.” he whispered, taking the brunet’s hand. They walked down the driveway, the concrete cold against their bare feet. “Look up.” 

The sky was completely clear, no clouds, and-

“Woah.” Connor whispered. “They didn't have stars like this in New York.” Evan rested his head on Connor’s shoulder. 

“Y-you can see M-Mars tonight, look!” he exclaimed. Sure enough, if you looked close, you could see a bright red dot against the blue-black night sky. 

The boys stood there, completely silent until Evan shivered violently. Connor wrapped his arms around the smaller and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Ev, this is  _ so  _ beautiful. I’m glad you woke me up at the ass crack of dawn to see it.” Evan giggled into Connor’s chest.

“I’m glad too. You should see the country, w-where there are n-no streetlights at all. I-it’s so beautiful i-i-it’s almost overwhelming.” He said. Connor hummed contentedly.

“Well, it looks like we’ll have to do that some time. Road trip, or something.” Connor decided.

“S-sounds fun.” Evan sighed. They stood there for a few more minutes, not wanting to leave the beauty of the night. But Evan’s body disagreed. He started to shake from the cold, and they decided to head in for the night.

They crept back upstairs, and into the bedroom. Connor yawed, stretching like a cat and shed his shirt.

“Not wearing  _ that  _ to bed.” He said. “How else would I be able to warm you back up? Now, come here.” He opened his arms wide and laid down on the bed. Evan cuddled in, not unlike a cat himself. 

“Hey,” Connor whispered, voice heavy with sleep. “Thanks for showing me that. It was fuckin’ awesome.” Evan wiggled around in Connor’s arms.

“‘Course, it’s cause I love you.” he hummed.

“I love you too, Evan.”


End file.
